Reunión de Graduados
by Patodizath
Summary: Reto "Volviendo a los Orígenes" del foro Weird Sisters: -Malfoy, a veces la gente no quiere tener contacto con las personas que más detesta- -Granger, pareciera que me estás mandando una indirecta- -No Malfoy, bien sabes que te detesto- DM


_Éste fic es en respuesta al reto "Volviendo a los orígenes" en el foro Weird Sisters._

_Se llama Reunión de Graduados porque se desarrolla en una supuesta reunión organizada por McGonagall, para los ex alumnos del Colegio. Es un Dramione que espero que disfruten como yo._

_Si a alguien le gusta leer mientras escucha música, como a mí, le puedo sugerir "The Only exception" de Paramore, no sé porqué pero me gustó mucho escribir mientras oía esta canción._

_¡Buen provecho!_

_O_

_O_

_O_

_O_

Cuando llegó la invitación jamás pensó que terminaría así, en aquél lugar, con aquél dolor de cabeza y con aquél dolor de muslos que jamás se imaginó llegar a sentir.

Levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a su compañero de cama. Sonrió.

En Grimauld Place seguramente pensaban que estaba aburrida, en un cuarto de alquiler en Hogsmeade, que no había disfrutado la fiesta de graduados y que la experiencia había sido horrorosa.

Grave error.

Decidió ir a la fiesta de graduados porque Minerva personalmente se lo había pedido, había ido hasta Grimauld Place para pedirle que asistiera y se despejara.

No era raro enterarse que Hermione Granger se había convertido en una muy buena amiga de Minerva McGonagall, pues desde que estaba en el colegio como estudiante la castaña tenía un fanatismo desbordado por la profesora y ahora que "estaba grande" podía codearse con sus antiguos profesores y llamarlos amigos.

McGonagall se presentó en la puerta y puso las cartas sobre la mesa. Mostró a Hermione los pros y contras de ir y congeniar con los ex compañeros de su escuela.

Al final había convencido a la castaña con una que otra propuesta de parte de la directora para hablar sobre los tratados de cuidado de las criaturas mágicas, en especial: elfos domésticos.

Y ahora, ahí estaba…

Se remolineó en la cama y comenzó a recordar.

_Todo el idilio había comenzado al subir al expreso de Hogwarts:_

-¿Dónde están tus muéganos Granger? –

Sabía bien que era ella, la bola de marañas que tenía en la cabeza era inconfundible. Lo que no era común era verla en un corto vestido color mostaza, por lo menos para él, con sus pálidas y exinanidas piernas, pero en vestido al fin.

No pudo resistir la tentación de molestarla, ya saben, "recordar viejos tiempos"

-Los tengo en mi bolsillo- contestó cortante sin girarse.

Sabía que era él, la voz elegante, sus palabras arrastradas y el comentario ácido apuntaban a que era él.

Continuó caminando por el pasillo mientras buscaba un compartimento vacío, casi todos estaban ocupados por compañeros de otras casas, los Gryffindor estaban escasos y al sentirse incómoda en la reunión pasó de largo y buscó un compartimento al final del tren.

Entró al lugar y se sentó junto a la ventana y observó cómo el tren comenzaba a moverse.

-Deberías sacarlos de tu bolso para que se estiren y tomen aire- escuchó a su espalda

-Ahí están bien- contestó mientras volteaba hacia el hombre que estaba parado en el umbral con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Mejor así, no están a mi altura- sonrió

-¿Y yo sí?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se sentó frente a ella:

-Granger el asunto de la sangre nunca fue mi prioridad, siempre fue una actuación-

-Pues debo reconocer que sabes actuar muy bien Malfoy-

-Cuando se te ofrezca Granger, cuando se te ofrezca- dijo en tono cantadito

Lo miró recelosa y comenzó a examinarlo, llevaba un pantalón negro y una camisa gris oscuro, sin corbata. Parecía que los años no habían pasado por él. La diferencia más evidente que podía notar era su cabello corto y peinado hacia el frente y una casi imperceptible cicatriz de unos cinco centímetros en el cuello. Intentó imaginar cómo había llegado hasta ahí pero decidió dejar ese asunto y se concentró en que sus manos dejaran de moverse sobre su regazo.

-En serio Granger, ¿dónde están Potty y la comadreja?- preguntó sin verla prestando toda su atención a sus uñas.

-No te importa Malfoy- dijo tajante y sacó un libro de su bolso

-Sé que Potty está en el ministerio y que Weasel está en el tendajo de su hermano, pero ¿Por qué no vinieron?-

-Precisamente por eso no vinieron Malfoy, ahora déjame leer-

La página 947 estaba esperando por ser leída y no quería hacerla esperar.

-Pero es que no entiendo si Potter y tú trabajan en el ministerio ¿por qué tu vienes y él no puede?-

Definitivamente la página 947 tendría que esperar.

-Malfoy, a veces las personas no quieren tener contacto con las personas que más detestan- lo miró significativamente- y prefieren evitar situaciones que produzcan encuentros innecesarios-

-Granger, pareciera que me estás mandando una indirecta- sonrió de lado.

-No Malfoy, bien sabes que te detesto- contestó de tajo

Esa era la actitud que esperaba, no le gustaba que lo ignoraran, no le gustaba que fueran pasivos con él y mucho menos si la pasividad venía de Granger, siempre le había gustado que alguien lo riñera con fundamentos.

Guardó silencio y la miró regresar a la lectura de un libro color ocre de pastas viejas que en la portada llevaba un gran unicornio rojo.

Sentía algo extraño, algo que no podía explicar, algo que por primera vez hacia que se sintiera nervioso.

El camino hacia Hogwarts se hizo un poco más llevadero, de vez en cuando le preguntaba sobre lo que leía, sobre lo que pasaba en el ministerio, sobre lo que hacía Potter con los aurores y lo que la comadreja vendía en el callejón Diagon.

Las pláticas se comenzaron a hacer cada minuto menos agresivas, incluso se atrevería a decir que eran amenas. Por lo que cuando llegaron y buscaron un carruaje hacia el castillo no dudó en invitarla a subir en uno que estaba desocupado y subir en él.

El camino hasta la puerta de los cerdos alados estuvo lleno de miradas recelosas y análisis al paisaje. Estaba muy cambiado desde que habían dejado el colegio.

Había una cerca de madera pintada de blanco que los guiaba hasta la entrada, unos rosales adornaban el cerco, algunos pequeños árboles podían distinguirse entre los más grandes. Todo podía verse bien por los faroles que flanqueaban el camino y le daban tanta luz que parecía de día.

El carruaje iba despacio y la plática que tuvo con el rubio fue bastante interesante, las leyes eran algo que apasionaban a ambos y discutir sobre los derechos de los centauros era en verdad placentero.

-Insisto en que una buena comunicación sería lo más adecuado para decidir la reforma del artículo Malfoy- comentó mientras el rubio le daba la mano para bajar del carruaje.

-Pero con ellos no se puede hablar Granger, ya deberías haberlo notado- dijo mientras caminaba a su lado hacia el comedor.

-Pero no es algo que lo magos nos hayamos propuesto, simplemente decidimos ignorarlos y desde ahí comenzó nuestro error-

-Inténtalo, eres una Gryffindor, supongo que tendrás suficiente valor- la miró sonriente

La puerta de roble estaba ya frente a ellos, abierta de par en par y dejando escapar un murmullo que hizo que el estómago de la castaña diera un brinco, parecía como si estuvieran llegando de clases a la cena, o que acabaran de arribar ahí para iniciar un nuevo curso.

Todo era nostalgia, todo eran recuerdos.

Al entrar, la vista le dijo que en realidad habían pasado ya cinco años y que todo lo que se veía como un sueño (o pesadilla) era verdad. La batalla se había llevado a cabo ahí, en ese lugar se habían apilado los cuerpos de los caídos, en ese lugar Voldemort había sido derrotado.

El salón ya no era usado como comedor, la sala de trofeos había sido llevada hasta ahí y no había mesas, todo estaba lleno de repisas con fotografías, habían quitado el techo encantado y estaba cubierto con cristales que dejaban ver el cielo tal cual era. Los que ya tenían un rato ahí, habían comenzado a ver los trofeos, las insignias, las cartas que los ex alumnos dejaban, los reconocimientos y copas que era donados y fotografías de los antiguos directores.

Caminó hasta un lugar al final del salón, el lugar donde el cuerpo de Voldemort había caído y donde ahora se erigía un gran pensadero en el que algunos testigos y víctimas del Lord habían dejado recuerdos. También había recuerdos de los profesores que habían muerto, de los alumnos caídos y de los aurores que más eran reconocidos.

Aquel salón se había convertido en una prueba de la guerra, por si a alguien, como Hermione Granger, se le olvidaba.

-Creo que yo me voy- dijo una voz a su espalda y se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con los orbes grises que la habían acompañado en el viaje.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó

-Porque creo que a nadie le gusta mi presencia, sólo estamos aquí Nott y yo- comentó refiriéndose a los Slytherin- y al parecer él tampoco se la está pasando bien- dijo mientras señalaba con la cabeza un rincón en donde un joven estaba recargado en la pared y miraba a todos los que le dirigían miradas de repulsión.

-No hagas caso, y mejor ponte a ver todo esto- contestó intentando subir el ánimo de aquel hombre apesadumbrado que estaba frente a ella.

Los que la veían le saludaban alegremente y caminaban hacia ella decididos a conversar pero en el momento en que notaban que estaba acompañada de Malfoy desistían de su idea y se alejaban rápidamente.

Después de un rato de estar en el salón se presentó Minerva McGonagall frente a ellos y comenzó a agradecer su presencia.

A lo sumo había unas treinta personas en el recinto, y todas miraban expectantes lo que continuaría.

-Espero que su estancia aquí sea tan provechosa como los años que estudiaron en esta escuela, y espero también que disfruten de lo que hemos preparado para ustedes- concluyó su discurso y los invitó a pasar al nuevo comedor.

En realidad habían encantado un aula para que en ellas cupieran las mesas que había en el antiguo comedor, estaban formadas en un gran círculo de manera que no había distinción entre casas, el techo estaba adornado con los colores de las cuatro casas, el reloj de las gemas estaba detrás de la mesa de los profesores como de costumbre.

Se sentaron entre los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw que los miraban recelosos.

La cena transcurrió sin más contratiempos que las pequeñas charlas que se daban entre el rubio y ella, Nott apenas y se atrevía a asentir cuando el rubio preguntaba algo.

Comer acompañado de ella era algo que nunca había experimentado, tener buenos temas de conversación y alguien que los discutiera jamás se había dado en una sola persona que conociera, por lo que disfrutó de una cena en el castillo como nunca lo había hecho en sus años de estudiante.

Al final del delicioso banquete McGonagall los invitó a continuar la velada con un baile especialmente para ellos.

Todas las mesas se hicieron a los costados y una música comenzó a sonar desde el fondo del aula, una que otra pareja comenzó a bailar en el centro y se fueron agregando otras.

Hermione se sentía bastante incómoda en aquella situación.

Estaba contemplando a los que bailaban cuando notó una mano frente a ella.

-¿Me permites ésta pieza?- preguntó Malfoy a la sorprendida castaña que lo miraba estupefacta

No alcanzó a responder cuando sintió la mano del rubio en su cintura que la arrastraba hasta la pista de baile.

Los movimientos de aquél que alguna vez fue su enemigo a muerte la guiaban con la música y la transportaban a un lugar que nunca había conocido, donde no existía la distinción de clases ni sangre, donde los demás no importaban y donde aquellos ojos la hipnotizaban sin ningún miramiento.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para regresar a la realidad, pues en más de una ocasión se descubrió mirando como idiota al joven.

En determinado momento de la canción el rubio se acercó más a ella para dar una vuelta y no pudo evitar atragantarse con su olor, sentir su respiración y disfrutarla.

Lo miró por milésima vez y sonrió bobamente, los pasos estaban calmándose un poco más por lo que comenzaron a alentar sus movimientos.

Cuando la canción terminó caminaron hacia sus lugares desde donde se podía ver toda la pista en la que más de veinte ex compañeros bailaban ahora otra canción.

Sabía que algo estaba removiéndose en su estómago y esperaba fervientemente que lo que sea que se moviera ahí fuera la cena.

Hermione prosiguió observando a los que bailaban mientras que también vigilaba muy secretamente al rubio que estaba a su espalda platicando con Nott.

El nervosismo se apoderó de ella cuando el joven aquél se paró a su lado y la comenzó a observar de manera indulgente y cruzó los brazos. Giró lentamente la cabeza para constatar que efectivamente, el rubio la estaba mirando con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y con una sonrisa indescifrable como la que tenía en el tren.

-¿Qué?- preguntó directa

-Nada- dijo fuertemente para hacerse oír sobre la música.

-¿Qué tanto me miras?- volvió a cuestionar

-Nada- repitió

La castaña volvió su vista a la pista a sabiendas de que el rubio proseguía con su tarea observadora.

Después de unos momentos de incomodidad lo encaró.

-¿Porqué me estás mirando de esta forma?-

-Porque no me explico por qué Weasley te dejó-

[Ah, sí porque me dejó Ron, ésa es la razón. ¡¿Qué dijo? ] Pensó

-¡¿Qué?- gritó en voz estridente

-Granger, ¿crees que no sé que Weasley te dejó hace unas semanas, justo cuando estaban a punto de comprometerse?- habló resuelto

-¡¿Y eso qué tiene qué ver con que me mires?- volvió a gritar sobre la música

-Pues estoy tratando de averiguar por qué te dejó-

-Eso no es algo que te debería importar- dijo de manera sombría

-Tienes razón, no debería- dio un paso hacia la chica –pero me importa-

Sin esperar réplica de la atónita ojimiel dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

Hermione tenía la boca seca, si bien, había decidido ir para relajar su mente de todo lo que había pasado con Ron y su miedo al compromiso, había aceptado porque sabía que tenía que dar un cambio a su mundo y el primero paso era socializar. Pero jamás imaginó que socializaría con ex enemigos y no ex compañeros, y mucho menos que Malfoy, el ex enemigo estuviera interesado en sus relaciones personales.

Su estómago se removió y estuvo segura de que la comida no era la causante de tal alboroto, por lo que siguiendo instrucciones de lo que fuera que estaba dentro de su abdomen salió corriendo hacia el lugar por el que había desaparecido Malfoy.

Caminó por el pasillo hasta dar con las escaleras y lo vio en lo alto, parado y pensativo.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó desde los primeros escalones

-Tú fuiste premio anual- murmuró ignorando la pregunta

-¿Y eso qué?- comenzó a subir los escalones mientras sentía aglomerarse una tonelada de preguntas en su garganta.

-Siempre quise saber cómo era la torre del premio anual- contestó y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las puertas que estaban frente a él.

Hermione caminó detrás de él mientras recorrían el camino hasta la torre del premio anual. Durante el trayecto, la castaña se dedicó a recordar el año que pasó siendo premio anual, y no pudo evitar la sensación de deseo, deseo de volver a estar en la escuela donde un libro podía resolver sus problemas, donde ir a la biblioteca era la único que debía hacer.

De pronto sintió cómo el rubio se detenía y se obligó a regresar a la realidad.

Estaban frente a una puerta de roble en la que se podían ver las letras "PA"

-Mi madre quería que yo fuera premio anual, quería que mi escuela fuera la época más espléndida de mí vida- sonrió de manera triste al recordar que su vida escolar no había sido lo que su madre ni él esperaban.

No sabía qué decir ante el arrebato de sinceridad que se estaba cerniendo sobre el muchacho de ojos grises que estaba su lado por lo que para romper aquél ambiente incómodo se adelantó y abrió la puerta. Se sorprendió porque estuviera abierta y que el vestíbulo que los recibía no tuviera el color de alguna de las casas. Entonces recordó que el premio anual no se había asignado desde que ella estudiaba ahí. Ella había sido el último premio anual de Hogwarts.

El polvo estaba sobre los muebles de la sala y la biblioteca incluso tenía aún los mismos libros que ella había puesto ahí. Todo su pasado estaba golpeándola de repente.

-Entonces esto es la torre de premio anual, tan famosa y codiciada- dijo el ojigris mientras examinaba el muro en el que se exponían fotografías de todos los premios anuales de la escuela.

Se detuvo más tiempo en la foto de la que ahora estaba a su espalda revisando lo que había olvidado en la torre.

-¿Qué se siente?- le preguntó cuando se adentraban en la biblioteca -¿Qué se siente ser premio anual?-

-Es un orgullo, es un honor-

-Es una carga- la interrumpió

-¿Una carga?, para mí no lo era, fue una gran etapa-

-Sí lo que digas-

Siguieron en silencio observando los libros de la biblioteca, caminando por los pasillos.

Tan ensimismada estaba en su actividad Hermione que no vio una caja que estaba en el suelo llena de polvo y con unos papeles encima. Tropezó intempestivamente, fue a caer junto a la causante de su caída y por el movimiento, algunos libros fueron a caer a su cabeza.

-¡Auch!- gritó al sentir los tomos golpear su cráneo.

Escuchó al rubio correr desde el pasillo en el que se encontraba y llegar. También escuchó la risa que soltó el muchacho al verla tirada y tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no reírse también. Su risa era contagiosa.

-Granger, dile a Potter que te preste sus lentes- se abrió camino entre la caja y los libros derrumbados y tomó a la castaña de un brazo para ayudarle, pero una arruga en la alfombra y el tambaleante cuerpo de la muchacha hicieron que fuera directo al suelo también.

-Gracias por tu consejo y compañía Malfoy- le dijo entre risas.

El joven estaba en completo silencio a diferencia de Hermione, pues ella con los ojos cerrados no se había percatado de que Malfoy estaba encima de ella y los separaban solamente unos centímetros. Hermione notó su silencio y abrió lentamente los ojos. Se encontró con los orbes grises que tanto la habían hipnotizado en el baile y se sintió boba de nuevo al ensimismarse de una manera brutal en aquellos ojos de mercurio.

Sentía su respiración sobre ella, sentía su cuerpo encima, sentía el latido de su corazón, ¿o era el de él?, no lo sabía pero un corazón-o ambos- estaba sonando frenéticamente.

De pronto como si algo los hubiera alertado, parpadearon y se separaron. Estaban sentados, uno junto al otro, sin hablar, sin hacer algún movimiento, sin hacer nada.

Para romper el hielo Draco jaló hacia sí la caja y la abrió, lo que había ahí lo sorprendió.

-No sabía que eras contrabandista en tus tiempos de estudiante Granger- le dijo burlón y dejó de lado el nerviosismo mientras le mostraba una gran botella de vino llena de polvo

-¡Eso no es mío!- dijo alarmada

-Sé que no es tuyo, tú no tienes tan buen gusto para los vinos- le dijo mientras destapaba la botella y daba un trago –Bastante bueno, ¿Quieres?- le preguntó extendiendo la botella hacia ella.

No supo bien por qué, pero tomó la botella y dio un pequeño sorbo. No era buena bebiendo por lo que devolvió la botella inmediatamente.

-¿De quién habrá sido?- preguntó examinando la caja llena de botellas

-No lo sé, pero lo que sé es que las olvidaron aquí y que no echarán de menos una (o dos)-

Sabía que el terreno en el que estaba era peligroso, el joven que la acompañaba y que ahora la tomaba del brazo para caminar hacia la sala era su antiguo enemigo y rival escolar. Pero no importó mucho después de que encontraron unos vasos en los que sirvieron vino.

Una, dos y tres copas pasaron rápido.

Bien sabía que no era buena bebiendo y no entendía por qué seguía aceptando cuando él llenaba su vaso de nuevo.

Pronto estuvieron los dos apesadumbrados y desparramados en el mueble.

-Granger, siempre me pareciste muy inteligente- soltó de pronto con una sinceridad etílica bastante obvia

-Siempre me pareciste interesante- contestó de igual manera Hermione.

Todo fue muy rápido, una boca, una camisa volando, el listón que amarraba su cabello/maraña tirado, un pantalón que no quiere ser desprendido y unos ojos grises embrutecedores.

Para cuando se dieron cuenta estaban en la cama de la torre del premio anual en ropa interior y viéndose detenidamente.

-Me gustan tus ojos- le dijo mientras una caricia le recorría la espalda

-Me gustan tus pechos- contestó sonriente y se apresuró a besar su cuello.

-No sé si esté bien esto- dijo mientras tiraba del cabello rubio hacia atrás para tener oportunidad de morder su mentón.

-Yo tampoco- alcanzó a decir él antes de soltar un gemido grave – Sé que no- replicó

-No me importa- susurró durante su tarea de arrebatarle el bóxer.

-A mí menos – respondió mientras buscaba el broche del sostén de Hermione.

Sabía que no era lo correcto, sabía que no era el lugar indicado, sabía que después podría arrepentirse, lo sabía, pero aún así no dudó en abrazar a Draco Malfoy dentro de ella y acompañarlo al paraíso por unos minutos. Ya después verían si el infierno quería recibirlos…

Y ahí estaba, con un estridente palpitar en la sien, un dolor de muslos que nunca había sentido y un compañero de cama rubio.

Se removió en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo, no sentía la culpa que creía que iba a sentir, no sentía una pesadumbre en su conciencia, no sentía nada malo. Estar ahí, con él, no le producía malestar alguno y por eso su sonrisa se ensanchó más.

Sintió cómo el ojigris se movía y de pronto tuvo su mirada encima de ella-y a él también-

-Granger- susurró- ¿Quieres salir conmigo?-

Sonrió inmediatamente- Claro Malfoy, saldré contigo-

-Sólo una duda Granger- le dijo mientras se acomodaba

-Dime-

-¿Qué explicación le daremos a McGonagall cuando salgamos de aquí?- murmuró sobre su pecho

-Buena pregunta- contestó y luego abrazó fuertemente al rubio, que sin miramientos se había quedado dormido sobre ella.

Ya buscarían una buena excusa para la directora, por el momento disfrutaría de sentir cerca a aquél hombre que hacía que su corazón latiera desbocado y que dragones (probablemente colacuernos) revolotearan en su estómago.

O

O

O

O

O

O

_Bien ahí lo tienen, el trabajo de tres días exactamente. Les juro que tenía la idea de que la fecha límite era Julio, y por lo mismo no me había sentado a escribir, pero hace unos días llegó la notificación de que alguien pedía más tiempo y me entró una pequeña duda._

_Así que corrí al foro y leí las bases del concurso y ahí estaba, mi error. _

_JUNIO, sí Pato, JUNIO_

_Así que me puse a escribir y aquí lo tienen._

_Espero que sea de su agrado. Porque sí son tres días completos, con sus noches incluidas._

_Un saludo a tods y no se olviden de votar si les gustó._

_CIAO!_


End file.
